1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conductive assembly having a clamp structure and, in particular, to a clamp structure used for connecting the conductive ribbon and the conductive terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
With an increasing shortage of modern energy, the development of new energy sources—such as the solar cell—has drawn great attention from the international community. The solar cell has a plurality of advantages such as environmental friendliness, energy saving, and a wide application range. Also, the solar cell technology is currently more mature than any other alternative new energy technologies. However, the improvement of solar cell performance is still the common goal in the industry. For example, the junction box is an important part in the solar cell assembly. It is used for gathering and outputting the electricity produced by the solar cell. The solar cell assembly can't output the electricity normally nor work out its electricity generating function without the junction box.
The conductive terminal of the junction box has to be connected to the conductive ribbon of the solar panel. The solar cell assembly must be placed outdoors so that the conductive ribbon disconnected from the terminal easily by the outside influence. In that case, the power output of the solar cell will be interrupted. In the prior art, a clamp structure is used for fixing the conductive ribbon to the conductive terminal of the junction box. Then they are connected by welding or adhering for strengthening the stability of the connection therebetween and ensuring the power delivering normally.
However, in the prior art, when the workers work on the connecting of the conductive ribbon and the terminal, they can hardly observe the junction area inside the clamp structure. What's more, the welding or adhering tool can't be inserted easily into the clamp structure to achieve the connection. These difficulties lead to insufficient connection between the conductive ribbon and the terminal, so that the conductive ribbon disconnected from the terminal easily and the power output of the solar cell will be interrupted. Therefore, it is an important issue to develop a novel clamp structure for the workers to connect the conductive ribbon to the terminal efficiently and conveniently without mistakes.
In view of the above, it is a goal of research and development in the relevant industry to overcome the shortcomings of the clamp structure in the prior art for connecting the conductive terminal and the conductive ribbon with increasing convenience and lower cost.